


Obsequio

by MasterSolana_RK



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Christmas, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSolana_RK/pseuds/MasterSolana_RK
Summary: Tras el fin de la guerra y sin un Sith en las sombras que los controle, lo Héroes de la Resistencia por fin se darán el merecido lujo de celebrar como la gran familia que son, incluyendo tanto a los miembros más veteranos como los que en un futuro también se unirán.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ladies Secretas 2020





	Obsequio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mjoi25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjoi25/gifts).



En un pasado muy lejano, cuando la Oscuridad y la soledad eran lo único que envolvía su corazón roto, Ben no se habría preocupado en celebrar una fiesta tan _común_ como lo era el Día de la Vida, pero ahora que tenía una verdadera razón para hacerlo , supo de inmediato que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar junto a ella, su igual, su díada, su amada Rey de Jakku.

Había transcurrido ya casi medio año desde el descenso de Palpatine, un tiempo en donde algunos lo ignoraron y otros le hicieron su estadía en la Resistencia cuadritos. Nada de eso debía importarle, se decía, pues cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a su madre segundos después de él caer inconsciente tras la batalla.

_"No dejes que nada ni nadie te detenga, hijo mío, vive y sé feliz"_

Por eso, no se negó cuando Poe lo invitó al agasajo que él y unos miembros más estaban preparando para esa noche especial. Muchos asistirían, incluso el recuperado Hux lo haría, ¿entonces él por qué no?

—¡Solo, Rey! Adelante, pasen, llegan justo a tiempo.

Estuvo tan metido en sus recuerdos que olvidó por completo que ya se dirigían al lugar indicado para la fiesta. Miró en reproche a su pareja, ella le sonrió.

—Perdón, Ben, te veías tan concentrado que no me pareció bueno distraerte con una charla casual.

Suavizó su mirada al saberse sonrojado por su inocente disculpa, se agachó a su altura y le acarició la mejilla con la punta de su nariz. Con Rey, enojarse de verdad le era muy difícil actualmente. Quizás en el pasado…

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, es cosa del pasado —la chica le respondió el pensamiento para su sorpresa; claro, el vínculo, debió suponerlo —tranquilo, cariño. Vamos, hay que entrar.

Tiró de su brazo con evidente emoción plasmada en sus facciones, y les hizo a ambos llegar en cuestión de segundos al acogedor interior de la gran sala adornada.

Poe les había recibido y señalado donde encontrarían las bebidas, comidas y otra gente con la que tal vez podrían conversar, después se retiró, dejándoles en medio de una pequeña multitud.

—¡Rey, por aquí!

La Jedi giró en redondo y encontró a Rose, quien le alzaba la mano desde una de las esquinas acompañada de Hux y otra chica morena que Ben no reconocía. Con un ademán le pidió que fuera, ella se volvió hacia su pareja y con un asentimiento por parte de él se alejó hacia sus amigas. El pelirrojo también se alejó de su chica no sin antes besarla y abrazarla.

—Ren.

—Hux, qué tal.

Con la cabeza, Hux le indicó la mesa más cercana.

Del General que trabajaba para él ya no quedaba nada, o, bueno, casi nada. Se le veía relajado comparado con todos esos años que se la pasaba ordenando y gruñendo a los soldados y otros Generales y tenientes. Lástima que Phasma no vivía para verlos así de cambiados.

—Creí que no vendrías —habló Hux, tomando asiento a su lado y sirviéndose un vaso de licor a la mitad. Se preguntó de dónde lo habría conseguido Poe.

—Yo igual creí que no —se encogió de hombros, sus ojos de inmediato buscaron entre el mar de gente que seguía en pie frente suyo -, pero Rey, ella… no le pude decir que no.

—Quién lo diría. El Líder Supremo enamorado.

—Usted no está mejor, general.

No llamaría a su relación amistad como la que Rey y Rose poseían, pero sí lo consideraba un conocido con el que tenía varias cosas en común.

Hux le sirvió del alcohol y juntos bebieron y brindaron, por un año tranquilo y lleno de amor al lado de las chicas que tanto adoraban.

—¿Qué pasa, Ren? Te noto raro, ¿cosas de la Fuerza?

—Sí y no.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Desde Exegol, más específicamente desde ese primer beso que compartieron, el vínculo entre ambos se había fortalecido hasta cantidades inimaginables en la Fuerza; por separado eran fuertes, pero juntos eran invencibles, además de que sus enlaces ya eran mucho más estables que antes. Aunque este último ya no era una sorpresiva novedad al ellos casi nunca estar separados.

¿El problema entonces cuál era? Rey lo estaba bloqueando y no sabía el por qué.

Había ocasiones que le dejaba ver su mente cual libro abierto, pero la mayoría de veces se cerraba y no le permitía ni sentir lo que ella sí.

Un día pensó que fue por un error que él cometió y tal vez la chica estaba enfadada, pero Ben no recordaba ni una sola vez que algo así haya hecho. Otra vez, pensó que Rey le estaba ocultando algo grave, pero ¿qué era eso que la mantenía distante y callada cuando trataba de hablar del tema? Las dudas lo carcomían.

—¿Alguna idea, Hux?

—Si te refieres a que, si Rose me dijo algo, déjame decirte que de lo que hablen ella y Rey no me dice mucho. Ya sabes como son, hay cosas que entre ellas se cubren.

Aquello no lo calmó por completo.

Miró de nuevo hacia la dueña de su corazón, su Jedi reía con su amiga con su rostro enrojecido resaltando sus numerosas pecas; se la veía muy feliz disfrutando de lo que fuera que fue que estuvieran conversando. Sabía que no debería desconfiar, pero a veces esa inseguridad lo dominaba y lo hacía pensar lo peor por mucho que intentara controlarse.

La voz de Poe lo interrumpió.

—Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, su atención por favor.

No hacía falta ser un genio para notar lo ebrio que estaba el piloto al pararse sobre la mesa con una copa en mano, Zorii y Kaydel, que lo acompañaban, se rieron cuando este se tambaleó un poco.

—Ha llegado el momento de celebrar en verdad —dijo entre hipidos, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro -, ¡es hora de los regalos!

Varios chillidos y unas cuantas risas resonaron apenas terminaron de hablar. La multitud se acomodó y cada quien sacó sus obsequios envueltos en papeles llamativos y largos y complejos moños coloridos.

—Suerte —deseó Hux, mientras iba en busca de su regalo y de Rose. Vio que Rey también iba a un punto del lugar, no supo exactamente a cuál.

Ben hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó una cajita decorada con lazos rojizos y azulinos.

Buscó nuevamente en el gentío, Rey estaba a unos cuantos metros delante suyo sonriéndole ampliamente.

No era materialista ni pensaba serlo, pero ¿por qué la joven tenía las manos vacías? ¿Acaso su obsequio no era algo físico? Se sonrojó un poco asombrado, ¿acaso ella…?

Negó con la cabeza. No, debería haber un error. Ya le preguntaría en su tiempo.

—¡Que empiece el intercambio!

Alegría, dicha, esperanza y un sinfín de emociones positivas más envolvieron a la multitud, a cada persona que recibía y daba.

De lejos, Ben contempló como Hux cargaba a Rose y daba vueltas con ella mientras reían, fuera lo que fuese que le hubiera dado, sin duda le hacía muy feliz.

—Ben, cariño.

La dulce voz de Rey de repente le llamó, todos a su alrededor desaparecieron, solo eran ellos dos flotando sobre un hermoso cielo estrellado. Para él, no había estrella ni Luna que brillase tanto como Rey en ese momento, _su Luz, su adorada Luz._

—Rey, yo… Ten, por favor acéptalo.

A centímetros suyo, le tendió una mano enguantada con la cajita siendo visible entre sus largos dedos. La chica lo agarró y, con él de testigo, lo desenvolvió.

Supo desde el momento en que lo tuvo en sus manos, que lo que yacía en su interior era algo especial que la llamaba. Sin embargo, no esperó encontrarse con un cristal kyber que brilló dorado apenas lo tocó.

—Ben, ¿cómo…? ¿Dónde…?

—Es tuyo ahora, solamente tuyo —cerró su mano con el cristal dentro, el roce fue ligero pero lo suficiente como para encender los colores en sus mejillas -, siento como te llama, como reclama tu luminosa esencia.

De un veloz movimiento, Rey lo tomó suavemente del cuello de la chaqueta y lo puso a su altura para que recibiera un beso cariñoso lleno de amor y agradecimiento. Ben le correspondió y se abandonó al deleite que le ofrecía su cálida cercanía.

Al separarse, los orbes de ambos se encontraron por milésima vez esa noche, contemplándose y amándose en silencio sin que nadie pudiera interrumpir ni molestar.

—Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Pero antes de que pudiera besarla de nuevo, Rey se separó bruscamente de él. La falta de su calor lo golpeó de lleno en el alma.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Acaso… acaso pasa algo malo?

Sin que Ben mismo lo notara, sus propios ojos oscuros se ensombrecieron de tristeza. Le importaba poco un regalo físico, solo quería que ella no lo apartara, ni ahora ni nunca.

—No, no, Ben, no pienses así. Jamás podría ser algo malo.

Unas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de Rey, alarmándolo. Se sintió un idiota al hacerla llorar que estaba a punto de calmarla con abrazos y besos hasta colmarla de sus mimos, para que volviera a sonreír.

Sin embargo, nada de eso fue necesario. El vínculo se abrió y allí lo descubrió.

No lloraba de tristeza. No. Lloraba de… ¿de felicidad?

—¿Rey?

—Lo lamento Ben, tu regalo… tendrás que esperar un poquito más para que te lo pueda dar.

Estaba confundido. ¿A qué se refería con esperar?

—Ben —ella se le volvió a acercar y tomó su mano, dirigiéndosela hacia su vientre plano -, estoy embarazada, mi amor.

Su mundo se paralizó al oír la bella noticia.

Rey, embarazada. ¿Iba a ser papá?

—¿Ben? Lo siento, tal vez no debí…

—¡Nada de lo siento! ¡Ven acá!

Y sin previo aviso, Ben la alzó en brazos en lo que la llenaba de besos y suaves apretujones; los te amo susurrados no faltaron.

—Oh Ben, yo también te amo —rio cuando el aludido pareció calmarse -, pero bájame, podemos lastimar al bebé.

—Oh, cierto.

Apenado la bajó, le dedicó una mirada dulce y una sonrisita inocente.

—Ahora entiendo lo del vínculo, no querías que me enterara.

—No podía arruinar tu sorpresa.

—¡Y qué sorpresa! —Exclamó alegre —la mejor de todas.

Unos segundos mirándose y Ben le tendió la mano para que la tomara, una vez lo hizo, la llevó hacía otro lado, apartados del gentío.

—Ben, ¿qué haces? Sí sabes que aún es muy pronto para sentirlo, ¿verdad?

El muchacho se había arrodillado y pegado la oreja al vientre de su pareja. Era cierto, no oía ni sentía nada, pero sabía que allí escondido se encontraba una pequeña vida creciendo.

—¿Feliz?

—¡Muy feliz! —Se puso en pie nuevamente, sus ojos mirándola con intensidad —Gracias, este… este es el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido en mi vida.

—Tienes razón, es el mejor regalo que hemos podido desear.

Después de todo, el sueño de ambos siempre fue tener una familia, y al fin la tendrían; pequeña, numerosa, sea como fuera, siempre sería su mejor obsequio.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.  
> De corazón, les deseos a todos ustedes bellos lectores una hermosa Navidad y un próspero Año Nuevo.
> 
> Y antes de despedirme como es costumbre, le quiero agradecer a Maka_Jarrah por su insistencia en que me pusiera a escribir.  
> Ahora sí, se despide sin más Solana.  
> Chao-Chao


End file.
